Yu-Gi-Oh Legend of Korra:Dawn of the Feathered Serpent
by giovanni.alvarez.9619
Summary: In this violent and erotic alternate mythic fantasy inspired by the Toltec legend of Ce Acatl Topiltzin Quetzalcoatl Yami Yugi/Atem and Korra are born into a world familiar to medieval america during the time of the Toltec Empire. Yugi/Atem and Korra must test their strengths and weaknesses against bandits, armies of warriors, corrupt nobility, suspicious sorcerers and demons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Feathered Serpent and Restless Jaguar

The air is thick with heavy mist in the forest as Atem strolls with prickly curiosity. A dark tint of azul layers the atmosphere as if Atem's eyes become blind of any color other that what he sees right before him. He wears nothing and the wet ground almost covers his feet. Howling wind and sprinkles of water push against his skin while it tenses at the temperature. Disambiguous voices and chants were accompanied by sounds of animals and insects that crowded his ears. Atem's eyes are the color of grapes and hair of fire and lightning tries to stand out from the heavy azul yet only his earthy skin color can handle the saturation. A slithery, feathery creature is sensed in this place as do a spider as large as a monkey. A cave is found with stone being saturated by the azul color. Two humanoid hands take hold of the caves edges and a head that merges one of a bat and a man appears.

"What do you want?" shrieked the man-bat.

"I'm just wondering around here." answered Atem.

"Of course you are sorceror. Your kind always wonder in this world and bothering anyone of spirit, demon, divine, or of the underworld." The Man-Bat said with growling grogginess.

"Did not mean to disturb as I said I'm just wondering here and without knowledge of this world." Atem says apologetically.

"You are no mere sorcerer, you have divinity in your essence. Are you some god I have no knowledge of?" The Man-Bat asks after he smelled Atem.

"I'm told I'm an incarnate of the Feathered Serpent god and a descendant of a fertility goddess." Atem answered.

"Ah Quetzalcoatl. I have a friend who is interested in gods and he admires them and hates them. I do hope he is excited to meet you." The Man-Bat gleefully speaks as he lifts Atem with his feet and flies.

"What does he want with me your friend?" shouted Atem.

"You'll see, You'll see." The Man-Bat giggles.

Atem struggled with the grip of its feet as if he was prey to the babes of predator birds. But out of the forest came a creature resembling a snake with plume feathers and catched the Man-Bat with its mouth letting Atem fall onto the forest.

"Another trip from the spirit world?" asked Korra as she crouches beside him with an inquisitive look.

Atem woke suddenly with fright and adrenaline still in his nerves.

"Yeah it was." Atem answered.

"Mother wanted to wake you in order to help her with farmwork but she checked you to see if you were either in deep sleep or entranced."

Atem looked at Korra. Her light azul eyes draws his, hair tied in tails by beads, muscular in figure, endowed breast, dons only a loincloth even if women tend to wear long skirts.

"You want me to lie down with you?" asked Korra enthused.

"Yes." Atem calmly accepted.

Korra laid herself next to Atem with no second thoughts.

"How goes with the Tonati?" asked Atem.

"I still can't travel to the spirit world on my own I need someone like you or a Tonati and shamain to help with me on that, but I still can knock their asses." Korra said sourly and tiredly.

"Good to hear I still best you." chuckled Atem.

"You're mostly an equal you've never beaten me." Korra eagerly stated.

"True, but I'm just glad I'm the one who can fully match you in magic and combat." Atem said with pride in his words.

Korra closed her eyes in satisfaction.

"You still have energy for riding?" asked Korra.

"I think so." Atem answered with concern.

"Then get up you lazy ass and head to the horses!" Korra said as she stood up and hurriedly lifts Atem, not even helping him put on his loincloth. She drags him to the fenced area where they keep their horses.

The horses that Korra saddled resembled the Andalusian breed her own the color of white with black spots and Atem's a deep jade. Both got on and rushly rode through the community even almost trampling a few Tonati and Tanok, Korra's father and former warchief returning from a day of hunting. Soon they are riding through the tropical plains with Korra being ahead and showing her idea of playing is producing obstacles with her earthbending for Atem to try to get through such as spikes, small pillars and trenches.

"You're trying to kill me?" shouted Atem.

"Yes, no, yes." Korra says as she laughs with joy.

In the lead, Korra races downward toward the beach of light colored sand and foamy surf. The grey rocks lying in the bottom of the cliff gave the beach a jagged beard and collar. Korra jerked the reins, stopping the horse quickly. When her feet hit the sand she ran down the beach dropping her loincloth as she went. Atem halted also and jogged to Korra who's already waiting for him and gave him a satisfied smile with hands on her hips. Atem managed to get to the water but not without Korra splashing him with her waterbending skills. So Atem who's counter skill is lightning, but he didn't want to kill her so he grabs and spins with her to the ground. They roll together on the sand, one on top, then the other and playful wrestle until they both are sweaty and sand is stuck to every inch of skin.

Korra need this moment due to this day growing dull for her from the Tonati priest of the Wixarika main sun god Tao Jreeku. They were reading her Mayan scripts of mathematics and philosophies which should be an interesting matter itself. But how some of the Tonati, who to Korra are "bony old sticks with green pebbles as shit" and "the only way to arouse them is dust from codexes and fresh young males buying their ideals", reading them almost put her into an unconscious sleep. She didn't want her day to end in a sour note so she could not wait to have Atem be with her. Atem has been her only friend in the Wixarika state.

Atem was a name Tanok and Nakawe gave to him due to the more regal name that Mixcoatl and Chimalma gave him. Ce Acatl Topiltzin Quetzalcoatl, is too regal for a family living in a place considered backwater to the Toltecs and the other civilizations of obsidian, gold, jade and turquoise. Even if Tanok is related to the current chief of the Wixarika state and is a admirable man the people look up to among the young males, he traded his military career for his daughters and newly added son Atem. Korra is an incarnate of the sun god Tao Jreeku. The Tonati took great interest in both Atem and Korra and trained them to the limits which their knowledge can reach.

Atem is a master of air, lightning and summoning of spirits and demons with example objects like obsidian mirrors, fetishes, and conch horns. Korra is a master of fire, water, earth. Both are equals at close quarters with spears, obsidian club swords, knives and master shots with the bow and arrow whether on foot or horseback. Individually they are powerful in their own ways but together they are a force to be reckoned.

"Korra! Atem!"""shouted Tanok.

Atem and Korra both heard Tanok and looked at him on his horse waiting for them to get out of the water.

"The Tonati want to discuss a matter and Atem, your grandfather has something he wants to speak off." shouted Tanok.

"Fuck, this day was only getting better and now those Tonati and your horseshit pile of a grandfather want to soak it with their own piss." Korra bitterly spoke.

The place where civil matters are decided and a more strong defence against powerful invaders is a stronghold built in the mountains that the Wixarika people live near and on. Modeled after the Olmeca and Turquoise civilizations in design and architecture, the stronghold is an area where the Tonati and chief reside and Atem and Korra practice in. In a small round council room with symbols of the sun, moon, and animals on the walls, a sun roof lit group of Tonati garbed with turquoise jewels, red and white paint, and cotton capes sit with the current chief of the Wixarika Tenjuan. A man younger than Tanok who bares a smooth face that would steal the hearts of any Wixarika female or homosexual dresses in a white and blue feather cape and turquoise jewels. A short elderly man with thick grey hair, a headdress of plume feathers, and a loincloth and henequen rope wrapped around his abdomen like one of the Chichimecas. He is Nezahualcóyotl, a priest of Quetzalcoatl and Atem's grandfather from his mother's line. He greatly is impressed by Atem's abilities but feels that he needs to do more in order to channel the feathered serpent god within him.

"What is it you want from us?" asks Atem with concern.

"You are to be 18 correct Topiltzin?" asks Tenjuan using part of Atem's Toltec name.

"You can say that." answered Atem.

"I received word from your father Mixcoatl, the Toltec Emperor saying that when you are nearing 18 he will have you back to Tollan and rejoin the family." said Tenjuan in a sorrowful, sour tone.

Korra, while sitting next to Tanok and Nakawe drew her attention to the topic with an almost worrying look.

"I will admit I am surprised that he will want me back even if demons were involved for my settlement here. Already I'm like family with Tanok, Nakawe and Korra." Atem said with a unsteady embarrassment in his voice.

"Well soon you will have to leave and finally become the prince of Tollan that you were born as and rejoin with your blood family abandoning your surrogate one." Tejuan said with concern.

"He will not be with any family nor friend when he leaves this state." said Nezahualcoyotl with calming tone.

"Why is that grandfather?" Atem concernedly asks.

"You will leave with me in order to fulfill your role as a god, you've yet to fully realize his power." Nezahualcoyotl purposely states.

"Why not Korra? She's also yet to fully realize hers?" Nakawe urgently speaks.

"Korra is of little importance to Topiltzin, she will only get in the way of the path." Nezahualcoyotl holding back hidden feelings.

"What problem do you have with Korra being under your teaching?" Tanok states with building hate.

"Because she's someone hard to trust, she may not be a god incarnate but a tzitzimime, or worse if you don't know how to deal with females who dress in males garments!" Nezahualcoyotl says with medium rage which Korra, Tanok, Nakawe got angry and Atem paralyzed.

Korra then threw fire at Nezahualcoyotl which he deflected back and hit Korra, burning her. Korra wreaths in pain from the fresh burns on her torso, arms and face giving more anguish to Tanok, Nakawe and Atem.

"Nezahualcoyotl you fucking old bastard!" yelled Tanok as he bull rushed toward Nezahualcoyotl yet was suddenly knocked down by him. The Tonati stood up as with Tejuan. Tanok, one of the best warriors of the Wixarika is beaten down by a short old man, yet can't believe it to be right in front of their eyes.

"Nezahualcoyotl! For the insults and injuries you have given upon my niece and brother we the Wixarika banish you!" shouted Tejuan with unfiltered rage.

Nezahualcoyotl looked at Tejuan with surprise in his eyes as if he's done nothing wrong. The venom spewing sorcerer obeyed the sentence not wanting to cause harm to the Tonati. He rides away now in a centipede the size of a jaguar. Atem still in shock looks at Tanok and Korra as bruises and burns decorate their bodies. He goes to Korra as Tejuan goes to Tanok. Atem sees tears soak Korra's face and stinging burns.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wounds and Bonds

Tanok and Nakawe led Korra to a mountain spring located in the lower corners of the stronghold to be heal her burns with her water healing power. Atem follows them and hears Korra wince at her stinging wounds.

"I should've protected her. By the gods and teotl I should've been the one to get burned not her." Atem says with held back despair.

"Does his hatred with sorceresses and witches justify his act on on Korra?" Spoke Nakawe.

"If he did not hate Korra he would've not send Korra's fire back to her instead just extinguish it." Tanok says with bitterness.  
"He did poisoned nana due to her being a shaman outside of the Tonati and suspected her of being a consort to demons yet she was not." Said Atem.

The family became appalled by the revelation; even Korra turned to Atem when hearing it. Tears quickly reflow to sting her burns.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" Asked Nakawe.

"He threaten to kill you, Tanok, and Korra if I told you. Even if he didn't find out all of you would've tried to kill him and be dead by his hands anyway." Atem says while sobbing.

Nakawe led his head to her shoulder and embraces him.

"I always questioned that dry bastard about his beliefs and motives after he told Atem to not have friends, family, and lovers of either male, female or third gender." Tanok says with prideful hate.

"Despite my desire to realize my godly connection, the step to avoid having friends, being with family and having one or many lovers was one that I will not take. Tanok and Nakawe, you've been the best mother and father I've had; nana fully accepted me as a grandson. Tejuan respects me and Korra; Oh Korra I would never trade our bond for power." Atem says as he tries to calm his sobbing and looks at Korra to see her and the status of her wounds.

Korra looks at Atem with a face of anguish and euphoria.

"I feel your reasoning but you didn't have to not tell us, we could've handled the cruelty of that knowledge. We all would've left to avoid him and find peace somewhere, I don't know where north or south we would've been someplace where he couldn't find us." Korra says trying also to hold back the anguish in her voice.

Korra grabs Atem shoulders with tight grip as though she was holding reins on a horse. Atem feels the strength of her hands.

"And better yet he would've not forbid us to be together he hated us being close. He shouldn't never tried to have us apart just because he thinks me something that is not true and make you think I shouldn't be with you because you will grow weak. We have family and both of us are not weak for having family, I've had lovers and I've not grown weak and you shouldn't believe you are weak because you have a lover or a sister. But now he's gone and hopefully gone from our lives; but if he ever dares to confront us we'll kill him together." Korra says with passion and embraces him.

"Korra I'm with you on wanting to kill him but I feel we should not confront him. Even if both of us can resist him we can't defeat him." Says Atem.

"I believe we both can defeat him." Says Korra.

"I'm with Atem on this Korra. I feel you two shouldn't try to fight him." Says Tanok.

"You saw what he did with me father!" Says Korra.

"You saw what he did with me? I've killed sorcerers and warlocks and he's someone I've not faced." Says Tanok.

Tanok sports bruises over his muscular body and head. Atem definitely sees where Korra gets her muscles from.

"I get your point." Says Korra.

"Now heal your wounds Korra, please." Says Nakawe.

Korra looked at the burns Nezahualcoyotl gave her.

"Actually I'm thinking of keeping them." Says Korra.

"What?" Atem, Nakawe, and Tanok exclaimed.

"It's to remind Nezahualcoyotl what he's done and what I'm going to do to him if I see him." Says Korra.

"Haven't you listened to us?" Says Nakawe.

"Yes I know, don't try to fight him. But in case he sees me I want these burns to incite fear and regret on him." Says Korra.

"We brought you here to heal those wounds so heal them!" Says Nakawe.

"I will heal them. If Atem does something for me." Says Korra.

"What do you want me to do Korra? If it's killing Nezahualcoyotl no I can't accept." Says Atem.

"It's not that, it's something else due to you leaving to Tollan." Says Korra.

"Go on." Says Atem.

"Atem… will you be my husband?" Says Korra.

Atem feels a chill through his breast and spine even Tanok and Nakawe are surprised by Korra's proposal.

"Korra… I don't know what to say!" Atem responds.

"That's what you want so that you'll heal yourself to have Atem be your husband?" exclaimed Nakawe.

"Yes, so Atem and I are not to be separated. It's so that he won't forget his family here for his blood family in Tollan. I don't want to feel he abandon us." Korra answers.

"I see how you feel Korra but do you also want to marry him because you love him as a lover?" Nakawe asks.

"Yes!" Korra answers.

"Korra I'm glad that you're expressing your concern and feelings for me. I do confess to that I feel the same way for you. I do want you as a lover but us becoming husband and wife I feel that is just too fast. We should go slow on this, see if we can work as lovers." Says Atem.

"I see. Look I'm sorry that I added more pressure to you after what happened today." Says Korra.

"Nothing against you. By the way shouldn't you heal?" Says Atem.

"Yeah but to make sure it's not a trick; do you accept my feelings?" Says Korra.

"Yes." Says Atem.

Korra sighs with relief of his answer. She lifts a body of water with her waterbending ability to immerse herself. Moon white light appears surfacing the burn wounds and shrinks until the light is unseen. The wounds appear to be fully gone from her skin and muscles as if they were never there. Korra gets up with a bit of help from Atem, Tanok and Nakawe and removed water from her skin. Nakawe gave her a blanket to cover and warm her.

"There's something I want to tell you Korra; but I want Atem to not hear." Says Nakawe while turning a look at Tanok with a stern look.

"Atem listen to Nakawe, please. It's for Korra alone and you should rest." Says Tanok.

"I respect Tanok." Says Atem even if he feels disagreement.

Atem goes ahead up the stairs to intentionally rest but not before giving a visit to the place of prayer for Quetzalcoatl.

"What is it that Atem should not hear about? Korra asks.

"You know why we took him under our wings right?" Nakawe asks.

"Yeah because of demons wanting to kill him and that the emperor wants him hear to be safe until the empire is clear of them." Says Korra.

"Well that's true but there's also something else to the deal. When the emperor saw you he was surprised that he was not the only one to have a child of divine incantation. But when his brothers learn about another god-child they became suspicious even with the knowledge that you were born when the moon was full. According to their beliefs if a child was born under a full moon they would turn into demons. They were already suspicious of Atem to and Mixcoatl feared that it may not be just the demons who will kill him. He saw to us to take care of him without protecting him from his brothers or demons; also he bargained with Tanok to arrange a marriage with you and Atem." Nakawe explains.

Korra felt the shock of the revelation through her breast.

"I was partially against it as I was not sure if you and Atem could work as not every marriage whether through matchmaking or purchase works every time and…" Nakawe says but Korra interrupts her by hugging her and Tanok.

"In any situation I would've been angry of you two putting me in an arranged marriage; but when Atem is the one whom you paired with me then you all have my approval." Korra says as tears of joy emerge from her eyes.

"But here's one thought what of his uncles if they are still suspicious of him don't you think he might get killed by them and the emperor judging from what he did it seemed like he did not want to be his father if he had to rely on another family to take care of him instead of protecting him and raising him himself." Korra says.

"I see what you mean in your words Korra, he's not much a father figure even towards his brothers; however the pact does say he must return back to Tollan when he becomes the proper age of manhood to the Toltecs, 18; also you'd be going with him as his bride-to-be and marry at Tollan." Says Tanok.

"Korra this is an opportunity for you to travel to places you wished as a child: seeing cities as Tollan, maybe you and Atem can go north someday to see the matriarchal societies among the civilizations of Turquoise you've been so curious about." Says Nakawe.

"I know mama it's just I don't know if Atem wants to go rejoin his blood relatives. He might want to stay here, give me a pregnant belly and bless you two with grandchildren." Says Korra.

"I thought you said you didn't want to go through pregnancy and have children." Says Tanok.

"I did I'm just saying what Atem might be thinking." Says Korra.

"Well you're not the spokesman for his thoughts. Anyway we should go and rest." Says Nakawe.

Atem sits cross legged in the place of prayer for Quetzalcoatl. Incense fill his nostrils, torches give a orange light in the room, a stone with stains of blood and a mural of his god is set in front of him.

"I can't truly know if this day is a blessing or a curse to my own self. My blood father bringing me back to rejoin the family at Tollan. Nezahualcoyotl, my maternal grandfather, leaving my life for good or so we think. Korra confessing feelings for me and wanting me to be her husband. Is this a test for me great Feathered Serpent? Is this to see if I'm your true representation as Nezahualcoyotl said I am?" Atem says.

"It can be both Ce Acatl." Says Tejuan.

Atem turns around toward Tejuan. There he stands melancholic with a blue blanket wrapped around him and a eagle feathered and turquoise loincloth.

"What makes you a human chef with little knowledge of my people's gods, say that?" Atem asks the man who called him by part of his birth name.

"I may have not meet the gods worshiped by the Toltecs or any of the civilizations of Obsidian and Jade in my meditations but I've seen my share of things in the spirit realm and maybe some of the seven areas of Mictlan. Who knows may have meet the Lord or Lady of the dead him or herself. And from my experience in life even if I'm younger than Tanok I know that everything is both a blessing and curse in some ways." Says Tejuan.

"Then how do you say what happen today is both?" Atem asks.

"It's a blessing due to what you've already know: Korra is in your arms, you get to spend more time with Tanok and Nakawe than you've had in the years that dwarf gave you, you'll have your blood father Mixcoatl, Emperor of the Toltecs himself, have you rejoin the royal dynasty who knows maybe you'll be emperor depending on the path you have in Tollan. The curse is that with Nezahualcoyotl gone there's not a Tonati or nearest outside warlock or shaman with the sort of criteria both you and Korra need to fully acknowledge the divine connection, Nezahualcoyotl being banished might not drive him off you and Korra's life; he might try to sneak and do something to gain what he wants which is you on his agenda and Korra to be eaten by coyotes, the new life that you and Korra will have in Tollan with your blood family might be a not great trade for a life as a farmer among the Wixarika state; I've heard that Mixcoatl's brothers are not fond of people not of the Toltec brethren so she may not be a great welcome for them due to her being in their eyes an chichimec." Tejuan says.

"I think it's time for my sleep." Says Atem as he walks past Tejuan.

"I know your beloved Korra must want you in her flower now now that you're her husband-to-be." Says Tejuan.

Atem stops to say to him of his information but the eyes waning tell him to go to bed and continue on to Tanok, Nakawe and his new beloved Korra. Atem hopes the risk against Nezahualcoyotl will be worth her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Uncertainty for the Sun, the Moon and the Morning and the Evening Star

Atem and Korra are in a spirit realm of crisscross and ever-moving labyrinth of orange-brown stonework, stairs iron-brass doors, where no one is sure of what is in every door or what flat or stair path will lead. Walls are also prevalent in this realm with most showing ether nothing or carvings of gods, trees, blood sacrifices and demons. Atem and Korra explores through the labyrinthine realm with caution and curiosity, encountering behind the doors oddities like finding bears and insects having supper together like humans in a sky blue and pink room, a collapsing floor that almost made Atem and Korra fall into a pitch black pit, a fiery inferno of molten metal, a cave made of obsidian, a fully made of cotton room, and a room filled with eyes. They soon got tired of the desire to see behind the doors and mostly walked. They think about now going back into their bodies until loud guttural sound of "Baaah" caught their attention. Atem and Korra see to their right a mud colored walking corpse with eyes of dark brown coming out of a dark hall path.

"What are you?" Atem asks with a nervous tint in his voice.

"A wondering spirit like you two, if you are not inhabitants of this realm." The corpse says.

"No we are just wondering spirits," Korra awkwardly holds Atem's hand. "However, why is a walking corpse walking around this realm and scaring strangers?" Korra asks with a nervous look.

"I tend to meditate and I have no control at where my spirit takes."

"Looks like your not alone." Korra says as she looks to Atem.

"From the color of your eyes and the hair on you fired haired one you look to something other than mere sorcerers," The corpse grins. "You must be the gods incarnates that I've been told about."

"Who told you of this?" Atem exclaims with concern.

"A dwarf of a man with great power whose an ally of mine." The corpse speaks.

"I know of one he's once my grandfather, Netzahualcoyotl."

"That's him," The corpse says as he grins more at the information. "The great Ce Acatl Topiltzin, incarnate of Quetzalcoatl and…" He looks at Korra with his enthusiasm still intact. "The other incarnate that he hates with passion, Korra."

"So you hate me too because of what that shit pillar says about me?" Korra asks.

The corpse laughs at Korra's insult of Netzahualcoyotl. "No, I don't share his opinions on female sorcerers or witches. In fact I tend to love them. I want to mate with them and have them bear my spawn." The words make Korra creep through her skin and tighten her hold on Atem.

"However I do share his hatred for the gods. He told me that you my prince will lead us out of their tyranny and rule as the god who ends all gods."

"That path I will never cross," Atem's nerves quiver at his words. "Netzahualcoyotl is banished from me and Korra and he'll never convince me to join his lost cause."

"Better yet if he ever tries to force I and Atem to his will both of us will annihilate him!" Korra says with determined courage.

"I admire both your brave foolery," The corpse laughs as he speaks. "However, in my eyes even if you two are god incarnates or not both of you will not last when you are to face your destinies, you Korra are to be my bride and Ce Acatl you are to be the god to slay all gods accept your fate or die trying to defy it."

Atem and Korra grew intense at his words so much that after the corpse was done with his talk they attack him with their bare hands, as their powers are not applicable in the spirit realms. They bashed his head in the ground then became nothing but dust and shattered bones. His body soon blew into the wind and vanishes. Atem and Korra looked at each other with stressful faces and in that moment is when it's time to head back out of the spirit realm. Atem and Korra soon woke up after they got out of the spirit realm.

"Do you want to join me for a bath Atem?" Korra looks at Atem with some distress and sweat is shown on hers and Atem's body.

"All right." Atem accepts and they head to a bathroom in the stronghold. It is a medium sized faded grey room with eight oval shaped pools. A carving of the sun and moon lies at the center wall along with painted images of people, deer, and coyotes. Holes near the pools are there for the Tonati who has water-bending powers to obtain water and fill the pools. Korra performs the task and one of the pools is ready to be in use. Korra tested the water temperature, it was cold but with the current heat and sweat dripping down to their chests it was welcome. Korra got in along with Atem feeling the goose bumps of the cold water but soon get used to it.

"Atem do you want to leave here and become emperor?" Korra looks more stern and curious than relaxed and has been staring at the water for some time but looked at Atem when the question came up. "I'm not sure Korra," Atem was the one whose being more relaxed but did had concerns in him after their encounter with the corpse spirit. "It may be a desired life being emperor but I feel like it may not be the life I want to have."

"I mean you don't really know your blood father, the current emperor, and all your life you've been living as a son of the people than a special guest," Korra's voice has a tone spiced with uncertainty. "I for one can't imagine life outside of here with our family among the Wixarika." "Even though as a child I imagine leaving Mama and Papa to see the civilizations of obsidian, gold, jade and turquoise I mostly still see myself as a woman of the Koran and my father's people, who came here as nomads from west across the ocean sea, living as ether the Tonati's precious jewel or a wife to a Tahue farmer or a Xixime princess raising a family like other women." Atem grows concern but remains calm of her words. "Now if we go to Tollan I fear that Netzahualcoyotl and that walking corpse will come for us and commence their goals on us and if we try to fight them even with our combined strength and by the gods who know what the corpse can do in this world, we might die trying to defy their wants." Tears soon wet Korra's eyes. "I don't want us to go Atem."

Atem sees her crying after her confession. Hating to see her cry once more Atem moves toward Korra and embraces her and kisses her surprising Korra. Their lips caress and suckle each other, not wanting to go free. Korra then pushes her tongue in Atem's mouth making him feel her red slippery flesh with his. They lay there with their bodies pressing against one another, Korra feeling Atem's back, butt and thighs and Atem resting his arms on Korra's shoulders.

Atem felt pressure through his loins during his kisses on her neck giving Korra a low gasp and having her nibble his earlobe. Korra begins to move her hips having her loins feel the skin of his member. Atem groans at her movements teasing his hungry manhood. Korra then turns Atem so that she feels the more dominant one. "Get on the ledge Atem," Atem does as she says. "Now lay down." Atem obeys lying on the stone floor wet from his drenched body.

Korra pulls herself up and is on all fours. She moves slowly like a prowling jaguar to Atem's face having her lips kiss his member and letting it feel from her lips through her chest and abdomen to her loins. Along the way Korra caressed Atem's left nipple with her lips and moved upward toward his neck. She then set her hand to Atem's member guiding it to her vagina while giving soft kisses to Atem. Atem and Korra groan in both pain and pleasure and then on Korra slowly dances.

Korra's sensual dance has Atem gaining heat through his whole body and heart pumping so much it will make him explode with pleasure. Korra takes Atem's hand and puts it to her breast assisting his caress. She feels his manhood heat rise with intensity with each stroke feeling her flower tightening. Korra did not want to stop but Atem having trouble with the pressure, prematurely releases his seed to which got Korra to stop.

"I'm sorry that it felt short Korra,"Atem says nervously.

"It's your first time," Korra chukles. "I understand how it can be for you, but don't worry later on you'll get better at this." Atem sighs in relief.

"Ce Acatl. Korra," Atem and Korra turned to the bath entrance and see Tejuan with a stern and annoyed face. "Get on your best clothes after you clean yourselves the emperor will arrive soon."

In that moment chills went through Atem and Korra's faces and hearts. They did as Tejuan ordered they washed themselves of the premature afterglow and put on their dress clothes. Atem dons a cape of red dye feathers, a jaguar skirt over his loincloth, jade ear jewels. Korra wears a dark blue long skirt that Nana once used with a pattern of the sun and moon as one symbol, a Rounded Quechquemitl covers her torso but shows a bit of her broad shoulders and upper abdomen, she ties two locks of her hair near her ears and eyes with turquoise beads, and around her neck wears a turquoise bead necklace. They walked to the entrance of the stronghold where the Tonati, Stronghold guards, Tejuan, Tanok and Nakawe stand leaving a path for Atem and Korra.

Atem and Korra hold hands as they walk pass them slowly toward the guests that arrive. A wooden carrier surrounded by gaudy warriors with bows 4ft long and spears with large obsidian points. On the carrier is the Toltec Emperor Mixcoatl, dressed in a feathered cape, cotton padded top dyed in cochineal red, jaguar hip cloth, and flowery sandals. Tuffs of hair appear over and under his lips. Grey hair tied in a headdress with quetzal feathers. Piercings exist on his nose, ears and chin.

"I suppose you're my son, Ce Acatl Topiltzin?" Mixcoatl asks as he gets off of the carrier.

"That name has not much been uttered since my upbringing here," Tejuan, Tanok, Nakawe and the Tonati felt nervous with the emperor and Atem interacting for the first time in almost eighteen years. "Only chief Tejuan and the Tonati call me by my royal name. I'm mostly referred by to as Atem by my surrogate family."

Tanok, Nakawe and Korra felt unease by Atem's response. Even Tejuan is getting goose bumps with his mouth twitching fearing what the emperor might do.

"Who thought up that name for you?" Mixcoatl grew surprised at his son's name preference.

"I did," Korra has an awkward smile when answering to the emperor. "I and mama felt the name was too regal for someone to be raised by a family living what is considered backwater country compared to a place like Tollan." Nakawe's face flushes at Korra's explanation for the naming of Atem instead of Ce Acatl Topiltzin. Tanok held her to keep her calm. Mixcoatl looks at Korra with both suspicion and fascination. "Your Korra, daughter of the Wixarika-Koran peoples and a god incarnate like my son?" Korra gulped to lubricate her throat. "Yes I'm the other chosen one."

Mixcoatl eyes her figure and grips both her right biceps and left thigh. "You have a great body for a woman your age. I'm glad I arranged a marriage with you and Ce Acatl."

"What?" Atem asked Mixcoatl. Korra began to feel awkward even Nakawe almost ran to the stronghold until Tanok stops her. "You weren't told my son?" Mixcoatl looks surprised at Atem. "Since you were a babe I and her parents set a marriage pact between you and Korra. I gave a lot of items from jade spear and arrows, animal skins, food to make the deal but to make it work Nakawe wanted you as part of the purchase." Mixcoatl looks at Nakawe with a jolly smile. "You were too young to remember her not wanting to let you go when carrying you in her arms. She wanted to raise you herself instead of my nurses." Atem felt stiff at Mixcoatl's words and Korra did not know what to say in response to the emperor.

Nakawe walks slowly toward Atem with a worried face. "Atem I know you must feel objectified but I had motherly reasons for wanting you." Nakawe puts her hand to Atem's face. "I didn't want you to be raised with the idea of demons trying to eat you and uncles who fear you and neither the emperor." Atem held Nakawe's hand. "I understand… though you could've told me about the marriage pact it would've saved me years of pondering."

"I wanted it to be a surprise and to see if you and Korra got along first to see if the pact was a good idea." Nakawe looks at Korra who gives both a smile. "Surprisingly it worked." Korra hugs both Atem and Nakawe.

"So do we have supper and drink first or do you two want to head to Tollan now?" Mixcoatl interrupts. "I think it's a good idea my emperor," Tejuan walks toward the emperor with cheerful greed. "You've must've had a long journey from Tollan to come here."

"I did." Mixcoatl comments.

"My emperor can I discuss something," The emperor listened to Korra and lets her speak. Atem wondered what Korra wanted to say to him. "I and my family appreciate the visit to our people, my parents being allowed to raise your son, setting up my marriage to Atem, however I and Atem have been thinking about us going to Tollan. I fear it would be too dangerous for I and Atem because recently we banished Netzahualcoyotl from our people because he almost killed me." Mixcoatl's eyes rose. "He never wanted me and Atem to be together in anyway he wanted him to be his full pawn and never have friends, family or lovers, in fact he even poisoned my nana to prove it."

Mixcoatl put a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Don't worry my young Koran princess, I will have Netzahualcoyotl be executed when we meet him."

"It's not just that he may have allies with him. Inhuman allies."

"If it's demons and sorcerers the Toltec army shall handle them."

"It's not that also." Atem interferes and Mixcoatl and Korra turn to him.

"All my life I'm told that my destiny is either become the Toltec emperor who will rule lands or the feathered serpent god who will slay gods. I ask myself: "Why do I have to abandon my family here to be a ruler of nations with another family who I barely know and may want you dead because of my position?" Atem clenches his fists. "Also why do I have to abandon my family here to be a slayer of gods whom I have nothing against especially Yaotl, my supposed rival god?" Atem walks to Nakawe. "Yet with her and nana I wasn't told that I have to be either of them that my destiny is never set," Atem then looks at Mixcoatl. "I choose not to follow Netzahualcoyotl and I choose not to follow you. For now on I will remain among the Wixarika-Koran with Tanok, Nakawe, and Korra my life, my love and my sun and moon for my morning and evening star." Atem goes to Korra and kisses her. Korra returns his embrace and kiss.

Nakawe and Tanok became surprised at Atem's confession even a tear was dripping down Nakawe's face. Tejuan shows an outraged face at Atem's decision. Mixcoatl did not seem to pleased at his blood son preferring his surrogate family in front of his blood father an emperor.

"So be it." Mixcoatl goes to his guard. "My emperor many apologies this was not my intention." Tejuan begs Mixcoatl as a dog begs a human for food.

"I know it was not, however if it's to please me heavily you want I want you to do something for me." Tejuan feels relieved at the second chance.

"What do you want my emperor?"

"I want you to seize Tanok and Nakawe." Mixcoatl whispers in his ear.

Tejuan feels a chill through his heart and stomach from his words. The very thought of going against his family splits him. He loves them however they humiliated him in front of a high guest who would lead him to become a king of his own kingdom not just among the Wixarika-Koran but the Tahue, Xixeme, the city known to us as La Quemada. He breathed and says the words of whom he sides with. "Tonati seize Tanok and Nakawe."

The Tonati, Tanok, Nakawe, Atem and Korra was surprised at Tejuan saying the order. Some Tonati followed Tejuan's orders and hold Tanok and Nakawe down.

"What's the meaning of this?" Korra shouted.

"Personal humiliation bitch." Tejuan spitted out.

"It's also a deal I will make," Mixcoalt carries a stone and wooden war axe and gives a hand gesture to bring the Tanok and Nakawe to him.

The Tonati placed Tanok and Nakawe in front of Mixcoatl who then places the stone edge of the ax to Tanok's head.

"Atem. Korra. I'm going to demand you two come with me to Tollan and fulfill what they and I promised or else both of them gets my ax to their heads." Rage fills Mixcoatl's voice as he stares at Atem and Korra.

Both Atem and Korra stood stiff at what was happening. Both are enraged at Mixcoatl and Tejuan at the betrayal. Atem and Korra look at each other. Korra gets close to Atem whispering what they are going to do when Mixcoatl attempts to kill Tanok and Nakawe. Tanok and Nakawe smell of fear and anxiety as Mixcoatl impatiently waits for Atem and Korra's answer. Atem and Korra got done whispering their discussion and face Mixcoatl.

"Well?"

Suddenly Korra pulled a rock with her earth bending and hit it towards Mixcoatl that then cleaved his head. The sight of the emperor's headless body with blood spurting out of it's stump and dropping onto the ground shocked the people around them, some of the blood landed on Tanok, Nakawe and Tejuan. The guards readied the weapons to avenge the emperor.

"Wait don't fight," Tejuan stops the guards and looks at Atem and Korra anger filled. "Enough damage is done today."

Tanok and Nakawe are still held to their will by Tonati members and look at Tejuan with prejudice filled eyes.

"Atem, Korra, you two are such brave fools," Tejuan laughs uncomfortably at them. "So bravely foolish that you'll defy a god if it suited your desires, in fact only a brave fool or a shit eating madman would perform the deed of murdering a emperor of a powerful empire." Tejuan laughs hard as to intimidate Atem and Korra than complement.

"Do you two have any idea what you've done?" Tejuan shouts.

"Yes we were trying to save our family." Korra rage fully responses.

"You two just committed what would've been a declaration of war, a high crime unforgivable…"

Atem uses his air bending to slash at Tejuan's throat. Tejuan gasps from his pain and falls to the ground as Mixcoalt. Atem and Korra stare at the Tonati holding down Tanok and Nakawe until the Tonati realize that resisting them was pointless. Tanok and Nakawe as soon as they were let go they went to Tejuan's body and beat it until they grew exhausted.


End file.
